Innocent
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: Marth has a jealous side... YAOI, Meta Knight x Marth. Nothing explicit, though... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Super Smash Bros. or anything related to it. We are only borrowing it for our amusement and the amusement of those who read this fic.

**Title:** Innocent

**Warnings: **Weirdness, slight cursing (maybe), yaoi (nothing overly sexual, though)

**Pairings:** Meta Knight x Marth

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary:** No one knew that Marth had a jealous side…

**Notes:** Our first fic that we wrote together! Sure, I'm the one who actually writes it, but Lord Tsuru made the idea up. Kudos to you, Honey! Anyway, this is just a silly little thing. Yes, this is** yaoi**. That means MALE X MALE ROMANCE! Don't like it? Don't bother to read the fic. If the idea of Meta Knight x Marth offends you in some way, then don't read it. OK? OK! Oh, and this fic also pokes a little fun at the Meta Knight x Jigglypuff pairing. We're not trying to offend anyone who writes or reads those stories--some of them are kind of cute. So please don't get offended! So, enjoy!

Innocent

He was so beautiful. Since he had met the graceful prince, Meta Knight hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of him. Watching him battle was like watching a dance. His cape, which should have made him seem heroic and impressive, only added to the feeling that one was watching him move under water. He didn't run across a battlefield; he glided.

His beauty only enhanced the illusion that he was floating. Gentle yet intense, his eyes gave his opponents the impression that he wasn't really focusing on the battle. He always looked like his mind was elsewhere. His stare was hypnotic… At least to Meta Knight. He felt that he could spend hours just staring at him.

However, he said nothing of this to Marth. Occasionally he would ask to spar with him, but he tried not to pay too much noticeable attention to him. It grew more difficult each day, though. Sometimes he imagined what he would say to him, but he always tried to forget such thoughts.

Meta Knight was contemplating this as he walked down the corridor one day. He walked into the dining hall, and found that most of the other fighters were there. A very good thing about the Super Smash Tournament was the free food, and it was certainly a big attraction. He hobbled over to the table and sat next to Marth.

"Good morning, My Lord," he said. Marth smiled down at him shyly--he was so modest, Meta Knight thought.

"Please, don't call me that," Marth said in his wonderfully soft voice, "It's just Marth… How are you today, Sir Meta Knight?"

"Well," he replied. Marth's words were like honey to him, and as soft as goose down. As Marth turned back to his meal, and as Meta Knight reached for a piece of toast, Princess Peach burst into the room.

"Guess what, everyone!" she announced, sitting at the head of the table, "I was on the internet, and I found out that we're so popular people have been writing stories about us!" Everyone else muttered in either excited tones or creeped out voices, with Snake saying something about the computer being meant only to communicate with the Colonel. "There are so many different stories!" Peach giggled, "A lot of them are about you, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight glanced up at her. "Really…" he murmured, turning his attention back to his breakfast. He was completely uninterested.

"Heehee! There are a lot about you and Jigglypuff!" she giggled again, and Meta Knight dropped his toast. "Isn't that cute?!" Peach squealed, "Oh, and guess what? There are a lot about me and you, Samus!"

As Samus blushed and huffed, Meta Knight steamed in anger. What a thing to say! He, a high-ranking knight, and that animal?! Not a chance. Suddenly it occurred to him; what would Marth think about that? He glanced up at the prince, who didn't seem bothered at all. He saw that Meta Knight was looking at him, and gave him a friendly yet shy smile. With that, Meta Knight felt reassured. There was no harm done.

How wrong he was.

The very next day, a cry could be heard echoing around the castle: "JIGGALEEEEPUUUUUUUUUF!" Most of the fighters were scattered around the castle, but they all began scrambling around trying to find out what the Pokemon was screaming about. It was nowhere to be found, though. Peach, Zelda, and the Pokemon trainer searched the courtyard, where the noise had come from, but no one could find her.

The strange disappearance was the main topic at dinner that evening. "What if those 'subspace' guys are behind this?" Lucas asked worriedly, "Wh- what if they come for every one of us?"

"I doubt it," Zelda said reassuringly, "Maybe she was just chased off by Charizard again."

"Nah," the Pokemon trainer said, "Charizard was with me when it happened."

"Well, something bad must have happened!" Lucas cried, hiding behind Ness.

"Don't worry about it," Samus said, "Mario and Link are out looking right now. I'm sure they'll find her."

She was absolutely right. Soon after that, Mario and Link came into the dining hall with a very upset Jigglypuff. "You'll never believe where we found her!" Link announced as Peach picked up Jigglypuff and cuddled her.

"She was-a in the bottom of-a the fountain!" Mario said, sitting down amid gasps of horror, "She was in-a a poke' ball, tied to a cement-a block."

"Who would do such a horrible thing?!" Peach cried as Jigglypuff's eyes got teary.

"I don't know…" Link said, "She didn't see who attacked her."

"…She says that someone kicked her from behind and threw the poke' ball at her…" Lucario said.

"How can we find out who it was?" Toon Link asked.

"I dunno…" Snake mused, "If SOMEONE had gone along with my idea to install security cameras around here, then maybe we'd be able to find out."

Peach pretended not to hear him. "Well, there's no use worrying about it if we can't find out who it was. Maybe it was just a prank?"

"Yeah, maybe," Ness said, "I mean, she wasn't hurt."

"Is that a confession, kid?" Snake eyed him warily.

"Huh? Who, me? I wouldn't do something like that!" Ness protested, "It's gotta be someone bad, like Bowser or Wario."

"Yeah, right!" Bowser huffed, "Since when did I ever pay any attention to that overgrown balloon?"

"And if I did it," Wario said, "I'd definitely brag about it! That was brilliant, sinking the poke' ball! Heheheh!"

"So the question is this," Samus stood up and circled the table slowly, "Who was where when it happened? I was with Zelda and Link in the library, so the three of us are out. We already know that Red was with Charizard."

"And Squirtle and Ivysaur," the Pokemon trainer said, "We were all training."

"OK, so let's go down the list. Mario, where were you?"

"He was with me," Peach giggled, "I was giving him a lecture on cholesterol."

"And I was meditating beneath the waterfall. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were there as well," said Lucario.

"Me and Meta Knight were sparring," Ike said.

"Kirby, Pikachu, and Yoshi were with me…" Lucas muttered, "We were playing with Ness."

"And don't look at me!" Bowser said, "I was fighting with Ganondork over there."

"You need not mention that you were losing…" Ganondorf snorted.

"We were swimming," Nana said, "Olimar and Pit were there, too."

"Falco, Wolf and I were playing poker," Fox shrugged.

"I was in my room…" Luigi said.

"OK. So that just leaves Wario, Mr. Game and Watch, Toon Link, Marth, and Snake. I saw Mr. Game and Watch watching TV, so that rules him out."

"Toon Link was sneaking into the kitchen," Popo said, earning a glare from Toon Link, "Me and Nana saw him."

"I was filing my report for the week," Snake said, "You can check the info on my computer."

"So, that just-a leaves Marth and-a Wario," Mario said, glaring at his nemesis, "And I would-a believe it was-a Wario."

"Yeah," Samus agreed, "Marth's a good guy; why would he do something like that to Jigglypuff?"

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," Marth said softly, "As a matter of fact, I was taking a bath…"

"Then it's settled. What were YOU doing, Wario?" Peach asked.

"Aa, what's it to ya?" Wario laughed, "Maybe I did it, maybe I didn't. Either way, it was a really great prank!"

That settled it. Link and Ike carted Wario off to the castle dungeon while everyone else breathed a sigh of relief; it wouldn't happen to any of them. As dinner finished up, Marth rose to walk back to his room and was joined by Meta Knight.

"I am glad I was not wrongly accused," Marth said as they entered the courtyard, "In my native country, there were too many people who were eager to have me imprisoned…"

"I don't see why that would be so," Meta Knight said, "You are a good person."

"Thank you, Sir Meta Knight…" Marth smiled down at him demurely.

As they walked to their respective rooms, Meta Knight's heart was light. How could anyone accuse Marth of something sinister? He was so gentle, so refined… As he thought of all of Marth's endearing qualities, Marth was thinking something very different. Soon, Snake would head off for a midnight swim. When that happened, Marth would go to the 'computer' and see just who else he had to worry about…

End

Well? I know, it's just a short little thing, but it feels good to write again--even if it's just a stupid story like this! And who knows, maybe I'll continue this story if I get enough good reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Yay! We got a couple of good reviews, so we'll continue! My husband's already created two more chapters. Oh, and this DOES contain character bashing (and I don't mean hate bashing. I mean literal bashing. Just so we're clear on that!) To all of you who reviewed, we say "Thank you!" (Lord Tsuru claps for you as I run up and glomp you). Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Puffball Protection Agency

A couple of days went by peacefully. Though the incident with Jigglypuff was not forgotten, everyone including the victim could put it out of their minds. As that day dawned bright and cool, nothing seemed too out of place… until Lucas noticed that Kirby was missing.

"Have you seen Kirby?" the blonde boy asked Peach.

"Well, no…" she thought about it for a minute, "Have you checked the kitchen? He does love food!"

"I looked; I even looked in the fridge," the boy sighed, "I looked in the pool, in the TV room, in his bedroom, outside, and even in the game room. He's nowhere!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up for breakfast," Peach chirped cheerfully as she turned to walk towards the kitchens.

However, it was clear that the puffball was not going to come to breakfast. After all of the fighters had dispersed, Ness and Lucas began searching again for their friend. He had to be asleep somewhere, they figured; he often dozed off in strange places. This wasn't too unusual. Still, they decided to check in everyone else's bedrooms in case the child-like creature had decided to be nosey.

"Hey, Zelda…" Peach said as she approached the taller princess, "Have you seen Kirby? Ness and Lucas have been looking for him all day!"

"No, I haven't," Zelda said, "Are you sure they've checked everywhere?"

"Yes, I've been watching them. Oh, you don't think…"

"Surely not," Zelda looked out the window at the two boys, who where shaking trees and watching for anything round and pink to fall from the boughs, "At least, I hope not…"

"Hey," Fox greeted the two ladies as he walked by, "Why so worried looking?"

"Kirby's gone missing," Zelda said, "We think that it may have some connection to the attack on Jigglypuff."

"Really?" Fox frowned, "But Wario was put in the dungeon. I checked on him earlier."

"…It could have been someone else…" Zelda mused, "After all, Wario never did confess. He usually brags about that stuff."

"But then… That would mean that it was Marth!"

"Not true," Zelda reasoned, "Didn't Bowser and Ganondorf say they were together? Either one of them could have done it."

"I guess so… What should we do?"

"…I will speak with Samus," Zelda turned to walk away, "She's good at crisis management. Perhaps she can think of something."

Indeed, Samus had a plan almost as soon as Zelda had finished speaking. "Put the castle on lockdown," she ordered, "Tell everyone to gather in the commons NOW." Zelda carried out this task, making sure that everyone was safely in the dining hall, but she couldn't help but feel that this measure was a little extreme…

Soon, almost all of the fighters were locked in the large room. Only Samus, Zelda, Snake, Mario, and Link were gathered in the game room. "OK, Snake," Samus said, leaning over a map of the castle, "I want you to dig out your surveillance equipment and begin wiring the place. I want every room covered, understand? Don't open the commons doors yet, though. Drill a hole in the ceiling from the attic floor, and try not to attract their attention."

"Yes, Ma'am," Snake took off immediately.

"The rest of us will start looking for Kirby. We'll do a quick run through the castle and surrounding area split up, and then we'll all go into each fighting stage."

This plan seemed agreeable, so they all split up and began searching. Meanwhile, Meta Knight and Marth sat away from the crowd at the end of the table. "This is strange…" Marth said worriedly, "First Jigglypuff, and now Kirby… I hope that he is all right."

"I'm sure he is fine," Meta Knight said, though he was a little worried as well. Even if he didn't like to admit it out loud, he was still Kirby's mentor.

"Sir Meta Knight," Marth said, his tone suddenly shy, "I- I am a little afraid, if I may be so blunt."

"Why are you afraid, Prince Marth?"

"I… I just fear that you will be attacked next…"

"Hm. I almost hope that I am."

"Meta Knight!" Marth gasped in shock, "What a thing to say! And at such a frightening time!"

"It is true," Meta Knight shrugged, "I hope I am attacked, for I would be the last one. This mysterious thief… this devious person… shall know my power."

"You are so sure of yourself…" Marth smiled a little, "I admire that…"

Meta Knight didn't say anything, but he was pleased with himself. He had managed to impress Marth, and that was very good. He felt that perhaps being locked in the commons wasn't so bad, as long as Marth was looking down at him with that gentle smile, his eyes shining with admiration…

However, as all things do, his moment came to an end. Their attention was turned from each other to the other end of the room, where Peach was screaming that something was trying to get into the room. She was pointing to a spot in the corner of the ceiling.

Everyone else was looking, but nothing was there. "But I saw it!" she insisted, "There was something poking through the ceiling!"

"It was probably just a bug," Sonic said, but that didn't help at all. Peach squealed louder than ever and shielded herself with her parasol.

"Strange…" Meta Knight shrugged and turned back to Marth, but soon another shout came from Lucas. He was pointing to the same spot, and everyone else looked up again. Just like before, there was nothing there… though there seemed to be a tiny hole in the ceiling.

Now everyone was talking about the strange occurrence. Meta Knight opened his cape and flew up to the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a hole in it. Curious, he motioned for everyone below to be quiet. Drawing Galaxia, he positioned the blade over the hole and thrust upward. A sharp yell came from above, followed by a loud thump that made everyone else gasp. As Meta Knight flew down again, they could all hear muffled curses coming from the room above.

"It's him!" Lucas shouted in fear, "It's the kidnapper!"

"Oh, no!"

"What will we do?"

"Are you SURE it's him?"

"Pika!"

Amidst the turmoil, Lucario sat with his eyes closed. It was only Snake, he thought; that man was probably messing around with cameras. He had probably been told to do so. "Enough," his voice went through everyone else's minds, and they quieted enough to hear him, "It is only Snake."

"How do we know that HE'S not-a the kidnapper?" Luigi asked.

"Because we told him to install the cameras," Samus' voice rang loud and clear around the room, and everyone turned. She, Zelda, Link, and Mario came into the room. In Zelda's arms, looking weary, was Kirby.

Everyone immediately crowded around them, asking the same question: "Where did you find him?!"

"He was in Yoshi's Island," Zelda announced, "Someone had tied him to a Shy Guy, and he had been flying around there for goodness knows how long."

"We already have a suspect," Samus said, and she snapped her fingers.

They all waited. Nothing happened. She snapped her fingers again, and then looked back at Link and Mario. "What?" Link asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Close the door, Moron!" Samus sighed, and he did so. "Now, where was I?" she turned back to the anxious group, "Ah, yes… Our suspect. It was extremely odd that Kirby was sent to that stage without being detected. It was even odder that the stage was shown as unoccupied. As you know, we had a few battles earlier, and we were able to select different stages with little difficulty. Also, he was carried away from the stage several times and never fell out. Whoever did this has to have a bit more knowledge about the stage programming than the rest of us."

All was silent. Each fighter was hanging off of her words, and everyone was thinking the same thing: Who could it be? "To know so much about the stages," Samus continued, "One would either have to have access to a computer, or be on a friendly basis with Master Hand. Now, Snake has the only computer, and he would have no motive to get rid of either Kirby or Jigglypuff. He also doesn't let anyone else onto his computer. So that leaves Master Hand. Someone who could get that information from him has to be sneaky and diplomatic…"

Most of the fighters had caught on by now, and several of them were looking towards the suspect. "Take him to the dungeon," Zelda said, pointing at Ganondorf.

"Fools!" the Gerudo thief exclaimed as Lucario encased him in an aura shield, "I had nothing to do with this! I have done nothing to them!" His outraged cries echoed through the hallway as Lucario, Link, Mario, and Donkey Kong "escorted" him to the dungeon. The others stared after them, hopeful that perhaps this time, they had gotten the right one.

"Now, we have to do something to protect the victims from a second strike," Samus said as all eyes turned to her again, "Just because we've locked him up doesn't mean that they're safe. He could have other people working for him. That is why we have formed the Puffball Protection Agency."

"The what?" Ness wondered.

"The Puffball Protection Agency," Mario explained, "is-a how we're gonna keep watch on-a Jigglypuff and-a Kirby. Me, Link, Samus, and-a Zelda are part of it, so how about-a you?"

"Sure, I'll join," Ness said with a glance at the sleeping Kirby, "Sounds cool!"

"Um… I'll join, too…" Lucas said.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"And don't forget me!" Captain Falcon stepped forward.

"I'll do it, too…" Fox said, "For the little guys! How about it, Falco?"

"Nah," Falco yawned and walked past them all, "I'm gonna go watch TV. Have fun with yer Creampuff Watch, or whatever."

"OK," Samus said once Falco was out of sight, "Screw him. We've got a good team here. What we'll do is basically round-the-clock camera monitoring. Snake's got the monitors set up in his room, and we'll each take turns watching that everyone's safe. Got it?"

"Right!" the members of the PPA said.

As the fighters all filed out of the commons, Marth sighed. "What is the matter?" Meta Knight asked, hobbling beside him.

"Oh, nothing…" Marth smiled reassuringly at him, "I just hope that this protection system works… I worry so much about your safety!" Meta Knight huffed and patted his sword hilt. As the two walked down the hallway, Marth couldn't help but frown. His next victim would be a little more difficult to get to…

TBC

Well? What do you think? Like I said, it was really intended as a one-shot, but we hope this works too. Anyway, thanks for reading! We hope to have another chapter out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Wow, this story's getting even more positive feedback! Thanks so much to everyone! We hope that you continue to read and review, and that we can keep it entertaining! Sorry for not uploading in a while. Lord Tsuru's got a new job, and will be unable to help me write as much... :( On the brighter side, I've been busy with our new kitten; and my sister just had a baby, so I've been busy helping her because her husband's in the Air Force. Anyway, enough babbling about my excuses. Things are settling down a bit, so I'll continue to write as much as I can. Oh, and this isn't the final chapter; don't let the title fool you. Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter Three: Final Strike?

Several days went by without incident. Even though all seemed peaceful, the Puffball Protection Agency remained alert. "He'll strike when we least expect it," Samus often said, "Just keep your guards up." They continued their patrols and video watches. All in all, Marth found that no matter how he planned it, he could not get near his mark without a member of the PPA hovering around.

Marth decided that he would write to his sister for help. One day, he sent a letter to her through the space mail portal. He wrote that he was in trouble, and needed a little bit of magical help. She replied that she would be glad to help, and soon he received a package.

Hurriedly, he walked to the only place where he could go without being detected--the bathroom. Carefully he unwrapped the package, revealing just the gem he had hoped for. It was the Mirage Stone (A/N: We just made this up; this isn't in the Fire Emblem series). Muttering the activation spell, he was soon invisible. Now, he knew, it was time for him to act…

*****

Samus was in a fury. She couldn't believe that he had been taken from right in front of them. She and Snake went over the last video over and over again, but they just couldn't make sense of it.

Lucario had entered his room on that morning, two days ago. He had not come out. He had not gone out the window--Snake had installed sensor devices on all the windows. It had not been tampered with. The camera had not been tampered with. It was as if the Pokemon had just vanished into thin air.

"OK, let's think. We've searched his room extensively, right?" Samus said.

"Yeah. We've checked everywhere. Unless he was invisible, there's no way he could have gotten out of there without us seeing him."

"Hm… Unless he was invisible, huh?" Samus sat there for a minute, absorbed in her thoughts. Finally, she said, "Snake, one of his contacts was a boy named Ash, right?"

"Uh… yeah. So?"

"Bring him here."

"But how will that help us?"

"Just do it!" her order sent him running; he wasn't about to argue with her. He had seen the bottle of Midol on the desk.

*****

"But why have they brought him here?" Marth asked, walking briskly down the hallway to keep in stride with Ike.

"They want to question him on the whereabouts of Lucario," Ike said, his pace never faltering. The two swordsmen had been instructed to stand guard outside the door in place of Link and Mario, who had already been standing there for several hours.

Once the two were situated at their posts outside Samus' room--and once Link and Mario had gone off for some rest--Marth leaned back against the wall. His feigned boredom was really an attempt to eavesdrop, and he heard most of what they were saying.

Apparently they were scaring the living daylights out of the kid. "We'll go over this again," an irritated-sounding Samus said, "You capture Pokemon, correct?"

"Uh… Uh-huh…" Ash couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. That scruffy-looking guy was pointing a gun right at him as the blond woman circled him like a lioness surrounding an injured baby antelope.

"Isn't your catchphrase something like 'wanna catch them all'?"

"Y- yes, Ma'am…"

"Wouldn't you do anything to capture rare Pokemon?"

"N- no…"

"Oh, really?" she stopped in front of him, reaching down to grab hold of his restraints, "Look at me, boy. Would you even kidnap a rare Pokemon?"

"No… never!" Ash looked her in the eye in an attempt to be brave, "Pokemon are my passion, but I would never steal one!"

"I see… Snake, work him over until he's willing to talk…"

Ash gulped as Snake approached him. From a utility belt around his waist, he produced a small tape recorder. Ash frowned, trying not to tremble as Snake and Samus both put earplugs into their ears. Slowly, his thumb slid across the small black box until it hit a button. What issued from that recorder made Ash start screaming instantly…

Outside, Marth and Ike heard Ash's scream. As soon as it subsided, though, they heard the sound coming from the recorder. Both of them cowered. Ike plugged his ears with his fingers, and Marth shoved wads of his cape into his. As they stood there trying to ignore the pathetic cries of the boy inside the room, Marth contemplated the unusual torture. Yes, he admitted that he had a mean streak in him that probably came from his father. However, he wasn't nearly cruel enough to subject his targets to "It's a Small World After All".

*****

After five hours of torture, Ash was like putty in their hands. Samus untied him, letting the boy's head drop onto his chest. "Now, boy, give us Lucario," she said.

"I can't…" he mumbled, "But I know how to find him…"

"Oh, you do?" Samus perked up at this, "How?"

"I can use the power of Aura…" he slurred, seemingly in a daze, "I can't very well, but I can use it to see things like other people… I practiced after the movie…"

Samus wasn't sure what movie he was talking about, but she accepted it and grabbed onto the end of a rope that was tied around his wrists. "Take me to him, then."

Ash placidly led them out of the room, down the hall, and into Lucario's room. Marth's heart skipped a beat as he watched them. They would surely not find him… Ash stood in the room and pointed to the bed. With a snap of Samus' fingers, Snake was all over it. He looked on the bed, beside it, and finally under it.

"There's something here, all right," Snake said, feeling something soft and furry. He pulled out a very disgruntled Lucario. There was a strange crystal tied onto his wrist, and Snake removed it with the ropes that bound him. Once it was off of him, Lucario's voice sounded in their minds. "Thank the queen you've found me!"

"What happened to you?" Samus asked, helping the Pokemon to his feet, "We've been looking for a week!"

"I do not know who did it," he said, exasperated, "They were blocking my Aura, so I could not see. They returned here every day and pushed food and water under the bed. It was as if they wanted me hidden, and not dead."

"I see… Snake, send this boy back to his own universe. Lucario, come with me. We'll get you fixed up."

As the four left the room, Marth couldn't help but tremble a bit. He had used a spell to block Lucario's Aura, but he wasn't too good at magic yet. He had no idea if it had worked. And if it hadn't, he would be in a lot of trouble…

*****

Several days went by, and Samus announced that they still didn't know who the criminal was. Marth was relieved. He had pulled it off perfectly! All of his targets had been warned. He had told them all to stay away from Meta Knight (using a voice changer, of course). Even though the PPA had found them all, he still felt like his message had been put across.

And then Princess Peach opened her big mouth.

It was a morning like any other, and all the Smashers were at breakfast. Like that day so many weeks ago, Peach giggled as she looked over at Marth. "So tell me, Marth," she said, blushing, "Is it true that you and Ike are an item?"

The prince nearly choked on his bacon. "Excuse me?" he said, his heart sinking. Meta Knight was looking at him with an expression that he couldn't quite read.

"I've seen online that a lot of your fans think you're with Ike," she giggled, "Although I've seen a lot who think that you, Ike, and Meta Knight are a threesome!"

"Ridiculous!" he exclaimed, "I- I've never heard of such slander… Ike and I are good friends and colleagues, but my feelings for him stop at that."

"Oh? And what about Meta Knight?" Peach grinned slyly. She hadn't missed the looks Marth exchanged with the puffball knight.

Marth blushed even more, glancing at Meta Knight. He was looking down at his own breakfast, but seemed to be looking back at him out of the corner of his eye. Unsure of what to do, Marth stared back down at his plate. Peach giggled again. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, "I'm being nosy, aren't I?"

As she turned back to engage in conversation with Zelda, Marth silently fumed. Of all the things to say, she had to have said that… Marth picked at his breakfast moodily. She would have to go. But listening to her talk about how she wished she could take all the starving puppies and kittens in the world and give them a home quashed that idea. She didn't know what she was saying. She had no idea of the embarrassment she had caused, and thus she was innocent. He couldn't do something horrible to her, though maybe he could dye all her dresses black…

No, the one to pay for this crime was sitting across the table. He hadn't been listening to the conversation at all, but now it became clear to Marth what had to be done. He had been so petty, taking out Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Lucario… He could take out Ike, too, but that wouldn't be fair. Peach was too innocent to know the harm she was causing. That left the one really responsible. The one who had introduced Peach to the internet in the first place…

Snake had to go.

TBC

Finally, it's done! What do you think? The next chapter will be the finale.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed and to all who have continued to review! Your guys' support is what inspired us to write this. It's more liked than we ever thought it would be! Just a couple of announcements to make before we get this going (or I guess you could read the story and THEN come back to this). Either way, as stated before, this is the final chapter. BUT we do have a couple of other fics in the works. Because my hubby isn't able to write so much, I've gotten one of our stories almost halfway written, and if it is supported by popular opinion, then I'll publish it. It's basically a re-take on one of my favorite fairy tales (but not a direct parody). The other one is more serious; a drama/romance set in the pre-smash era. So, if any of you would like to see either one, I'll post them right away!

And now, without further ado, here's chapter 4! Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 4: Confessions

It was now or never. Marth had trailed Snake all week, trying to get him alone. He had followed him down the halls, in the dining room, in the training room… Every time he approached the man, though, someone else interrupted them. Usually it was Meta Knight. While Marth had no desire to send the knight away, he made things a bit more difficult. It almost seemed as if Meta Knight was following Snake, as well.

Finally, though, they were alone. Meta Knight was off teaching Kirby how to better his sword attacks, and there was no one else in the area. Marth approached Snake in a non-threatening way, glancing up at him with half-lidded eyes in order to appear as shy as possible.

"Snake, I was wondering if you would spar with me…" Marth said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Is that what you want?" Snake crossed his arms, "You've been dogging me all week."

"I do apologize," Marth said in as pathetic a tone he could muster, "You see, I have a bit of a problem. Though I am well-trained in the way of the sword, I am lacking in other skills. Particularly speed and stealth. Because you are the most nimble of us, I had hoped that you would instruct me."

"I see… Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. It's not like we're really trying to kill each other or anything."

Snake led Marth to the training room, which had been deserted all day. There had been a tournament yesterday, and today was a time for rest and recuperation. Marth walked to the computer panel and began pressing buttons.

"Oh, dear…" he said, "It seems that there are no stages challenging enough. None of these would do at all…"

"So make a new one," Snake shrugged, "I'm in no hurry."

"Very well. Would you enter the simulator?"

"Why?"

"I will build a stage around your instruction. As I build, you can test it out to see if the obstacles are conductive to training methods that would help me."

"Uh… OK," Snake shrugged again and walked to the simulator. Marth pressed a button, inserting a single block onto the blank stage, and Snake disappeared. He appeared again on the block, and stood there patiently as Marth began to build.

First he made a basic platform around where Snake stood. He built other platforms, each one level higher than the other, and added some spikes and blocks of ice. "Stand still, please," Marth said over the microphone, "I just have to finish building the basic structure, and then you can test it."

Snake stood there, tapping his foot, when suddenly blocks began to appear on either side of him. He wondered what Marth was doing, and then he got his answer. Before he could react at all, the gap between the block columns closed. He was trapped in the small box-like space.

"Hey, what gives?!" he shouted, looking wildly around his prison. Over the microphone, Marth's amplified voice echoed menacingly.

"I'm sorry, Snake. I must do this to ensure that you do not continue to jeopardize my intentions."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

Marth appeared on the stage, and walked to Snake's prison. Though he couldn't see anything, Snake could hear the soft tapping of the prince's boots on the stones. "Allow me to explain," Marth's voice lost none of its softness, "I must keep you here to ensure that you will not stand in my way. I must reach my goal, and then I will release you."

"I don't understand…" Snake glared at the stone wall around him, "Why are you doing this? And just what the hell is your goal?"

"I must get rid of your computer. Or rather, you will get rid of it."

"What? Why? What's this all about, Marth?!"

"Fanfics, Snake. Fanfics. You see, I cannot have people constantly insisting that I or Meta Knight are in other relationships. I have strong feelings for him…" the prince's sigh was barely audible, "These fanfics that people are reading… they may put ideas into his head. I cannot allow that. And so, your computer must die."

Snake was silent, so Marth continued his explanation, "I have sent word to my sister in Altea, and soon she will send me a magical gem that will allow me to control your actions and thoughts. I will have you destroy your computer, and then erase all knowledge of this event from your mind. Once I have finished with you, you will have no idea what happened, and you will not remember ever speaking to me a few minutes ago."

"But isn't that a bit… I dunno… stupid?" Snake crossed his arms, "I mean, why go to all that trouble just because of what some fans post on the internet?"

"Obviously, you have never been in love…" outside the block, Marth was looking down at the floor, "You do not know what it feels like to want someone so badly, any threat seems like a great one. I cannot afford to lose… we are so different, and that poses a problem already…"

"Uh… actually…"

"But I will not let anything stand in my way," Marth said coldly, "Perhaps I am not as cruel as my father, or as strong, but I am just as determined."

"Whatever…" Snake sighed. He was getting tired of this little monologue. "Look," he said with as little irritation in his voice as possible, "Why don't you just let me go, and I'll put a block on those fanfics sites, OK?"

"Tempting…" Marth said, "But no, I will not run that risk."

"What risk? All I have to do is push a few buttons, and the parental controls will take over! It's not like it's anything that I'd refuse to do. Why would I?"

"Enough," Marth said, "Bargaining will get you nowhere. You will conform to my plan!"

"Oh, brother…"

Just as Marth was about to zap himself out of the arena, another fighter entered the field. Marth gasped as Meta Knight landed on one of the platforms, his golden eyes piercing him with an intense gaze.

The puffball knight spread his cape and flew down to Marth's level, landing on top of the block that contained Snake. Marth looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. Finally, Meta Knight said, "I heard everything…"

Marth kept his eyes lowered, shame spreading through him as he realized that he'd been caught red-handed. There was nothing he could say to explain this away. Closing his eyes, he expected to be reprimanded… until he felt a glove brush against his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up at Meta Knight, who was caressing his face with one hand. Sapphire met yellow, and suddenly a tear flowed down Marth's face.

"To think that it was you all along…" Meta Knight withdrew his hand and reached up to his mask. Marth gasped when the metal was removed, revealing the face that he had longed to see. White eyes softened as they gazed upon Marth's face. "I must say, My Prince, that I feel the same way as you…"

"Oh, Sir Knight…" Marth smiled softly as more tears began to flow, and then his eyes widened in surprise when Meta Knight stretched his arms towards him. With both hands barely touching his back, Meta Knight pulled Marth in for a kiss that made the prince weak with the many emotions it brought.

Some time later, Kirby wandered into the computer room. He stopped when he saw that someone was in the stage builder. Curious, he went up to the screen and saw a most peculiar sight. Meta Knight and Marth were lying on the highest platform together, looking at the endless sky as they lay in each others' arms. On the bottom level, Snake was trapped in a square of bricks.

"Oh, Meta Knight…" a soft voice came over the intercom, making Kirby jump in alarm, "If only we could be together always…"

"But we shall, My Prince," Kirby tilted his head in confusion when he heard Meta Knight's voice, "I shall accompany you to Altea. Or perhaps you would come with me to Popstar?"

"Uh… Guys? What about me?" a third voice shouted. Kirby saw that it was Snake.

"That would be wonderful…"

"Then we shall."

"Guys! Hey! I'm still down here!"

"Oh, it is already late…"

"Shall I accompany you to your room, Prince?" this was said with a bit of a mischievous tone.

"I'd like that."

"Let's go."

A second later, Meta Knight and Marth appeared in the room. Kirby watched, still confused, as they walked out of the room. Marth was giggling like a little boy at something Meta Knight had said. Kirby hadn't quiet caught it… something about "consuming their relationship" or something like that. He liked the sound of that. Consume was one of his favorite words!

"Hey! Where'd you go?!" Snake's shout alerted Kirby that he was still in the stage.

"Poyo?" he asked the microphone.

"Kirby? Is that you?" Snake asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled. Snake could hear him over the microphone! Grinning happily, Kirby grabbed the mike and cleared his throat.

"Kirby! Get me out of here!" Snake pleaded, "I'll give you cookies if you do! Just get me out of here!"

But the concert had already started. Taking a deep breath, Kirby began to belt out his favorite song. Snake plugged his ears as the high-pitched voice echoed around him, louder than the normal announcer's voice. With a groan, he pulled out his box and hid in it. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long wait…

THE END

Well? What did you think? Sorry if it's a bit short and to the point. But thanks for reading, and thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I know we didn't add a lot of romance in it, but this was mainly a humor story. If anyone wants us to, we'll post a couple of serious romances. I mean, not TOO serious. We like humor in any genre. But they focus on romance more. Thanks again for supporting this strange but cute pairing!

Oh, and for those of you who don't watch "Hoshi no Kaabii" or it's English dub "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!", the end was a reference to Mike Kirby. Type it in at You Tube, and you'll probably find the clip. He's just so damn cute!


End file.
